The Assassaint
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: The adopted daughter of King Simba and Queen Nala tries to find her place in life after discovering she's adopted. But when love comes in the play, alot of things are at risk. What will the adopted princess do when she finds out that the one that captured her heart is the one behind her family's death.
1. Prologue

**A/N:I have deleted Golden Reign to write a better story. I didn't really like the plot and came up with this. So here's the first chapter of The Assassaint. **

The cool night breeze blew through her pale cream fur. The moonlight casted a white glow over her exhausted body. As a small voice called out for her back legs.

"Mom?"

She grunted before casting her bright amber eyes towards the voice to a two month old tannish brown cub.

"Where are we going?"

She looked at her son before looking at the dark blue sky and sighed. She lightly placed the few weeks old golden-tan cub down before looking ahead. Cluster of green grass waved back and forth in the gentle breeze.

"Any where but here."

The tannish brown cub moved his amber eyes to his mother in confusion. "What was wrong with Queen Zira's pride?"

She took in a sharp breath before replying. "Everything. It's not safe and we need to move."

The male cub sighed as his mother grabbed his younger sibling and continued to walk through the cracked barren land. But the small family was not aware of a pair of dark green eyes watching from the shadows.

-O-

A golden orange cub ran out of the cave and took a deep breath before releasing with a smile. Her amber eyes bright as she watched the animals of her father's kingdom start their day.

"Kiara."

The princess sighed deeply before looking towards the cave entrance to see her father. The large golden furred lion sat by the young lioness. His amber eyes locked on the rising sun.

"I know what you're going to say. I'm still on punishment...yeah, yeah, yeah."

The male's body rocked as a deep chuckle left his throat. "I was going to say that I use to do this with my father."

Kiara looked at her father with interest in her eyes.

"Yes you are still on punishment but would you like to join me for my morning rounds?"

Kiara smiled lightly and nodded. It's better than being stuck in the cave all day. The lion king smiled before standing and heading down the rocky slope with his heir at his red tail tuff. The savannah grass welcome the royal pair as they strolled through. The sun was still rising and warming their backs. As father and daughter moved through the land the animals bowed to show their respect. The sound of flapping wings caused the king to look up and see his father's and now his royal majordomo.

"Morning Zazu."

The blue hornbill landed on a nearby rock with a bow. "Morning King Simba and Princess Kiara."

"Morning Zazu."

Simba smiled at his daughter before turning to his messenger. Kiara wasn't into the morning report. A blue butterfly caught her interest. With a small growl the golden orange cub scampered off after the fluttering insect. Kiara chased after the flying bug towards some tall grasses. She was about to pounce when she tripped over a rock burried into the ground. Which sent the princess rolling through the tall grasses. Something soft stopped her tumble. She shook her head to clear her vision before looking around. Her amber eyes landed on a body of a tannish brown cub. She smiled till she seen something red leaking from the side and the cub's chest wasn't rising and falling. Tears welled up as her ears pinned against her head.

"Daddy!"

-O-

Not far away Simba sat listening to the morning report. He wasn't really paying attention and nodded every now and then. His ears flickered at the sound of a familiar voice. His eyes went wide as he stood and ran towards the sound without a thought. Zazu flapped his wings and flew to the sky. Shadowing the king. The two found Kiara shaking. Simba approached his cub but stopped when he seen the lifeless body of a pale cream lioness and a small tannish brown cub.

"What happened here?"

The hornbill hovered in front of the king. "Sir, I didn't see them before."

Simba looked back at the bodies that had blood leaking from them. The golden lion raised a paw and covered his daughter's eyes.

"Find Jumbo and some cheetahs and buried them."

Zazu nodded before flying off towards the elephant herd. Simba looked back at the bloody bodies and sighed before picking up Kiara and made a quick haste back to Pride Rock.


	2. A Runt

**A/N:CSIMentalistTLK lover, Emolichic1and Gary2000, thanks for the reviews. I have total writer's block with my other projects. So bare with me. I am glad you are interested in this. Thank you and here's chapter two. **

The sun had just started to set, casting pink and orange colours across the sky. On the peak of Pride Rock sat Kiara. Her amber eyes on a few few birds flying around. Alot of thoughts swam in her head. She had never seen dead lions before. So seeing the cub and his mother, really shook her.

"Kiara."

The golden orange cub jumped before looking to see her mother. The light cream furred lioness smiled lightly before sitting by her daughter.

"Your father told me what happened. Are you alright?"

Kiara sighed before looking back at the kingdom she will one day rule. "What happened to them?"

Nala lowered her head. "I'm not sure. But..."

The light cream queen was cut off by a worry shout of Zazu. The hornbill flew like his tail is on fire. Simba and his mother walked out of the cave to see what was going on. To see the faithful majordomo breathing heavy.

"Zazu, what happened?"

The small bird took deep breaths to calm his racing heart. "Sire. I asked a few cheetahs and Jumbo to buried the lioness and her child. Like you said but..."

The golden furred lion raised a eyebrow. "But what?"

"You should see for yourself."

Simba, Nala and Sarabi shared confused looks as the royal majordomo took flight. Out of the cave walked a dark cream furred lioness. Her light green eyes full of wonder as she exited the den.

"What's going on, out here?"

Simba shook his head as Zazu came back. But not alone. Climbing up the rocky slope was a young adult female cheetah. Her golden yellow fur stook out in the dim light. Her black spots stood out against her golden eyes. But what really caught the royal family's attention was the tiny golden-tan cub in the smaller feline's mouth.

"Your majesties. This is Duma, daughter of of the cheetah leader Flash." Zazu introduced pointing a black tipped wing towards the cheetah heiress.

Duma gently sat the cub down and bowed. "Your gratefulness. It's a honour."

Simba dipped his head in greeting. "Please rise. Daughter of Flash and tell me what is going on."

Duma nodded before telling the king. "My father and I were about to help Jumbo with the bodies when I found this cub. She was hidden between her mother's paws."

Simba frowned at the heiress' words before looking at the little cub between her paws. The cub was covered in golden-tan fur. Her ears had black ear rims.

"Thank you. You are dismissed. As well as you too Zazu."

Zazu and Duma bowed before leaving the cub with the royal family. Simba sighed before looking at his family.

"Simba? What do you have planned?"

Simba sighed deeply and shook her head. "I can't leave her out there..."

Nala placed a curious Kiara in Sarabi's paws before walking over to her mate.

"I agree. We can't leave her out there. It wouldn't be right."

Sarafina shook her head and growled. "You can't be serious. Look at her...she is a runt, a hiccup!"

The light cream queen glared at her mother before looking at the cub by her mate's large paws. The queen smiled before lowering her head and giving the cub a soft nuzzle.

"But she's our hiccup. And you will treat her with the up most respect."

Sarafina nodded before heading back to the cave. Sarabi sighed before ushering her now oldest grandcub in the cave. Simba and Nala shared a look before looking at their new princess with twin looks of concern.


	3. Clumsy Princess

**A/N:Thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover for the review. Here's chapter three, enjoy! **

A three month old brown furred cub staggered across the dry, cracked land. His darker brown tuff laid flat against his head. As his bright emerald green eyes stayed on the ground. The young cub was busy watching the ground that he walked into a pale cream coloured paw. The brown cub shook his head to shake the dizziness before moving his eyes up to see a young light brown lion looking down at him with dark green eyes.

"Sariel!" the brown cub squealed before latching on the lion's leg. "Where were you? You been gone forever and I really missed you!"

Sariel managed a light laugh before nuzzling the young cub. "Kovu, it's only been a month and a half and I missed you too."

Kovu lifted his head and looked at the older lion. "Where were you, anyway?"

Sariel sighed deeply before ruffing up Kovu's tuff. "I just needed some time alone. But what about you? How's Zira's training?"

"Harsh." then he frowned. "Why do you call mom, Zira?"

The light brown furred lion shook his head before turning. "It doesn't matter. Why don't we get to the cave. You have alot to tell me while I was gone."

Kovu smiled before prancing after the Sariel.

-O-

"Hicca! Wake-up!"

The golden tan cub groaned before turning over and placed a paw on her head. Kiara glared at her sister...well adopted sister but the other don't know that. With mischief grin the golden orange princess bend down and latched her small teeth on her sister's ear. The smaller cub jumped up with a scream.

"Arrrggh!"

Kiara couldn't hold her giggles and fell over laughing as she clutched her aching sides. The golden tan furred princess glared at her sister. Her light amber eyes seem like firey red.

"Kiara! That was no funny!"

Kiara smiled before standing. "Daddy wants you to join for the royal lesson."

Hicca rolled her eyes before smoothing the small tuff on fur on her head, to only have it stick back up. The golden tan furred cub groaned with a pout.

Kiara laughed before walking out of the cave. "Come on, daddy's waiting for us outside."

Hicca pinned her black rimmed ears and followed her sister with a annoyed look. "I have some words for daddy."

-O-

Kiara ran out of the cave with a bright child like smile. The golden lion smiled at her before frowning when his youngest ran out of the cave to trip over her paws and land on her back. Simba rushed over to the cub and stood over her as she slowly got up.

"Hicca, are you ok?" he asked the cub.

Hicca shook her head and sat on her haunches. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied sadly, "It's not like I haven't tripped over that rock before…"

Simba lay down onto his belly, and placed a paw on the disgruntled cub's shoulders. As Kiara sat by.

"It will be alright, Hicca-" the lion king mumered.

"It's my stupid paws!" the cub blurted out, frowning at the ground.

Kiara frowned as Simba sighed."Now Hicca, I know that you're frustrated with it, but I'm sure you'll get the hang of it."

Hicca wasn't so sure."I doubt it," she said, looking off into the distance, "I'm so lame! I can't even run two feet without tripping over something or someone. I don't even know why I leave the cave. Or why you want to give me royal lessons."

Simba sighed again and slowly shook his head. Hicca had never had very much confidence. For being quite clumsy that Rafiki deemed she will grow out of. But the cubs in the pride always teased her and called her 'clumsy brain' among others. She often stayed in the caves and crevices of pride rock. It pained her parents to see her like that as well as her sister and grandmothers...one anyway. Simba smiled down at the little lioness.

"I guess that you are to lame to come with me and your sister to see your uncle Mheetu."

The golden tan cub's light amber's eyes lit up. "Well...I guess I can leave this once."

Simba laughed before nuzzling his daughter. "Come on, angel. He's going to meet us by the water hole."

Kiara and Hicca smiled before racing down the slope with Simba not far behind.


	4. Let Go

**A/N:Thank you so much for the review CSIMentalistTLK lover and those who have favored and followed. **

Kiara and Hicca raced across the savannah towards the watering hole. Surprisingly the golden tan cub didn't trip over her paws. At the water hole sat a light cream lion. His light brown mane blew lightly in the morning wind. As a smile formed when he caught sight of the two princesses.

"Uncle Mheetu!" Kiara laughed before pouncing on her uncle.

Hicca sat by her father's paws and watched the two. Before scurrying back when Mheetu's aquamarine eyes landed on her.

"Hi there. I'm your uncle Mheetu."

Hicca looked slowly walked from under Simba and over to Mheetu.

"So you're my new niece. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hicca smiled before nuzzling his legs. Kiara and Hicca played with their uncle till Nala and Sarafina walked over. Simba nuzzled his daughters.

"Now I need you two to go play. We have some things to talk about."

Kiara and Hicca smiled and nodded before looking at their uncle who nuzzled them.

"My cubs are down by the banks. Go and play with them."

The princesses giggled before running off as the adults spoke.

-O-

"So you're related to clumsy paws?"

A light cream furred lion cub looked at the pale orange lioness cub with annoyance in his dashing pale green eyes.

"I don't know who you're referring to."

A pale brown lion cub laughed. "Why the second princess. She is not even worthy..."

"Shut it Hassan!"

The cubs looked and seen the princesses. As they walked down the hill Hicca lost her footing and tumbled into the light cream cub. Causing the other two and a rusty brown lion cub to laugh. As a light orange lioness cub and Kiara ran to Hicca and the light cream furred cub. A moan caused Hicca to jump up and stare at the slightly older cub in horror.

"I'm so sorry. I'm..."

"It's okay..."

Hicca stopped her ramblings and stared at the light cream cub. Who was smiling at her.

"Accidents happened."

Hicca lowered her head and frowned. "I wish that was the case. I'm very clumsy."

The light orange furred cub giggled. "Our dad was clumsy too. But he grew out of it. But any way I'm Vera."

"I'm Jai." the light cream cub smiled

Hicca smiled lightly. "My name is Hicca and this is my older sister, Kiara."

The rusty brown cub sneered at the youngest princess. "No one cares. You clumsy fool!"

"Nassau!" Kiara snarled. "Leave my sister alone!"

But it was no use. Hicca ran off to Simba crying. After hearing what happened Simba excused himself and left Hicca with Nala before going down to the water hole.

"You cubs need to show more respect to your princess. I don't want to hear she has been bullied again. Now head to Pride Rock. Breakfast has been caught."

Simba watched the cubs climbed up the hill. The king felt someone nudge him. The golden lion looked and seen his mother in law.

"You can't always be there for her. You have to let things be. She'll grow stronger if you do."

Simba watched the old dark cream lioness walk away before sighing. With a shake of his head he headed towards Pride Rock himself.


End file.
